Life in the Future
by CoFfEeGaL216
Summary: The life of Rory, Tristan, and their children 14 years from now.
1. Prologue

Future…. Rory and Tristan are married, Paris and Jess are married, Lorelai and Christopher are married, Lane and Henry are married.  
  
+ means married  
  
children resulting from that marriage  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore + Tristan DuGrey (married May 13, 2008)= Lorelai (Lori) Emily DuGrey  
  
Tristan Janlan DuGrey Jr. (TJ)  
  
Christopher Michael DuGrey  
  
Paris Gellar + Jess Mariano(married July 2, 2007)= Morgan Marie Mariano  
  
Lorelai Gilmore + Christopher Hayden (married Dec. 11, 2002= Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore  
  
DuGrey  
  
Lane Kim + Henry Cho (married August 5, 2007= Jessica Kathy Cho  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Rory and Tristan DuGrey were married May 13, 2008 they have triplets. Lori DuGrey, TJ DuGrey, and Chris DuGrey who were born on August 2, 2009. Paris and Jess Mariano were married July 2, 2007 and have a daughter Morgan who was born June 8, 2008. Lorelai and Christopher Hayden were married December 11, 2002, they have one daughter Rory Gilmore DuGrey who was born on October 8, 1984. Lane and Henry Cho were married August 5, 2007and have one daughter who was born May 18, 2009.  
  
Rory, Tristan, and Paris all attended Harvard and graduated in 2007. Jess attended Boston University, Lane attended Fordham University, and Henry attended Columbia University. Lorelai and Sookie bought The Independence Inn in February of 2003. Luke still runs the dinner, Christ runs an ISP company in Hartford, Rory is a writer and stay at home mom, Tristan is VP of DuGrey Enterprises, Jess and Paris started a law firm, Mariano and Mariano, Henry is a pediatrician with a very successful office in Hartford, and Lane runs Kim's Antiques as well as being a free lance writer, she focuses on music reviews. Rory and Tristan's triples are 7 years old and all attend Chilton Elementary Academy, Morgan Mariano is 8 she also attends Chilton Elementary, and Jessica Cho is 7, she is in the same grade as the DuGrey triplets. 


	2. Flying Off

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
August 5, 2016: DuGrey home, Hartford Connecticut.  
  
"Mom, Mommy," Lori ran through the house screaming.  
  
"What Lori?" her mother asked her as she walked out of the study.  
  
"TJ stole my book and won't give it back" Lori whined.  
  
"Ok sweetie relax, you'll get your book back" Rory told her walking into the play room. "TJ come here, I need to talk to you"  
  
"What mom" he asked climbing up onto her lap.  
  
"Why won't you give Lori back her book, you know it's not nice to take things that aren't yours"  
  
"Mommy, I took her book because she hit me with it" TJ told his mother.  
  
"Both of you listen to me, TJ give Lori her book back, Lori don't hit your brother. Behave or I'm telling your father, and you won't be allowed to go to camp" Rory told them.  
  
TJ gave Lori her book back and she walked out of the room.  
  
"Mommy" TJ asked "can I go play outside?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, you go get Chris, and I'll meet you in the kitchen, if you see Lori tell her we're going outside"  
  
"OK" TJ yelled as he ran from the room.  
  
Rory walked out of the room and went to her office to get the cordless phone before going to meet the kids in the kitchen. Lori, TJ, and Chris were all waiting for her in the kitchen when she got there.  
  
"Come on Mom, hurry up" they all yelled.  
  
"Ok, Ok" Rory smiled at them "go head outside"  
  
They went outside and the kids ran over to the swing set, Rory sat down on a lawn chair and dialed the phone after two rings the other end was picked up.  
  
"DuGrey Enterprises how can I help you" a chipper voice said.  
  
"Hello Elaine, can you put me through to Tristan"  
  
"Oh Hello Mrs. DuGrey, how are you and the children"  
  
"We're all just fine."  
  
"One moment, I'll put you right through"  
  
"Thank you Elaine"  
  
Rory watched her three children playing on the swings waiting for her husband to awnser.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey speaking"  
  
"Hi sweetie" Rory greeted as a smile danced on her lips.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, everything OK?" Tristan asked obviously worried.  
  
"Yeah, Lori and TJ are fighting as always, right now all three of them are on the swings I'm just bored"  
  
"I wish I could say I was bored, I'm glad you're having a good day"  
  
"Bad Day? Chris don't kick your sister" Rory yelled.  
  
"Unbelievably, people are morons. Joe messed up the Brown merger and I had to spend the whole morning straightening it out"  
  
"So everything's good now" Rory asked a plan forming in her head.  
  
"Yeah, or atleast it should be"  
  
"Good because we're going away"  
  
"With the kids, I thought they had camp" Tristan asked his wife bewildered  
  
"They do, they leave in two hours, they'll be gone for two weeks… So I was thinking you, me, two weeks, Tahiti?"  
  
"I'll be home in twenty minutes so we can take the kids to camp"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then" Rory told him hanging up the phone.  
  
"Kids, time to go in, your Dad's on his way home and you have to get changed to leave for camp" Rory told them.  
  
"Ok Mommy" Lori told her running towards the house, "Come on guys hurry up."  
  
The boys took off after their sister. Rory yelled after them "Your clothes are laid out on your beds"  
  
25 minutes later Rory and the three kids were sitting in the living room when Tristan walked in.  
  
"Daddy" Lori yelped running at him.  
  
"Hi Princess" he greated her picking her up and kissing her cheek. "How are my boys?" Tristan asked as he put Lori down.  
  
"Good" TJ told him. "I can't wait to go to camp, can we leave yet" Chris asked.  
  
"Not yet pal" he told him leaning down to kiss rory.  
  
Pulling away Rory whispered " I though I was your Princess"  
  
"Nope" he told her kissing her again, "You're a goddess"  
  
"Tris, why don't you go change and me and the kids will make lunch"  
  
"Ok" Tristan told her leaving the room.  
  
"come on let's go make some sandwiches" Rory told the three children going into the kitchen.  
  
After lunch, the 5 drove to the kid's camp 20 minutes outside of Hartford.  
  
After dropping them off Tristan told Rory, "My dad was OK with me taking the two weeks off, he said go head and to make sure I spoiled his beautiful daughter-in-law"  
  
"Ok Tristan, the camp has my parents' number in case of emergency" she told him smiling, "To the airport boy, I already called the jets fueled and waiting, and I called the travel agent she got us a suite at the Double Tree resort down there."  
  
"Rory what's up, I'm usually the one who wants to fly off."  
  
"I just want to spend time with you away" she told him.  
  
Tristan turned to her after parking the car, "Sweetie really what's up, I can tell something's going on."  
  
"Nothing big Tris I swear, I just thought since the kids have camp it'd be a good time for us to get away" she told him smiling.  
  
"Yeah and let me guess what else" Tristan said with a smirk "You have writer's block again, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do babe," Rory confessed. "I just figured we deserve some time away and if it helps me get rid of this killer block I have going on, well all the better"  
  
"I'm not complaining goddess" Tristan told her as they got out of the car, " I don't care what the reasons, I'm getting you alone for two weeks on an exotic island." 


End file.
